THE LONELY ANGEL AND THE LONELY WOLF
by lil' wolverine
Summary: What happens when an angel and a wolf come together?


THE LONELY ANGEL AND THE LONELY WOLF

By Lil Wolverine

I own nothing

Starring Nightcrawler/Kurt Wagner and James Howlett Logan/ Wolverine

Rated M: sexual content, violence, and language

What happens when an angel falls for a wolf? Can they overcome the obstacles to find peace in their love for each other?

FIRST MEETING

He had been a moon angel for centuries and seen what mankind had put itself through just for love. He had vowed never to fall for any of his charges since he was a guardian angel. That was until he heard the lovely howl of a wolf that had a broken heart and a lost soul. Something in the sound just called to the heart of the lonely angel. Tears began to fall from the angel's eyes.

"That wolf just sounds so sad and lonely. I must find it and comfort it or surely it will die from its own loneliness," Kurt said as he teleported to earth in search of the lonely soul.

Sitting on the top of a rocky outcropping, sat James baying at the moon his loneliness. He had been alone most of his adult life which was over a hundred years. He was sick of being that way. Tired of having his heart broken when the ones he loved died because he was different and was immortal.

"God, can't you send me a mate that won't die on me after a few decades of being with me? I am a good beast, just tired of being alone all the time."

Not realizing that God had heard his pleas and let his cries be heard and felt by his lonely angel, James continued baying at the moon until it left the sky. Falling asleep under a big shady oak tree, that is where Kurt found James. So exhausted from his night of baying, James did not pick up on the fact he was no longer by himself. It wasn't until a gentle hand brushed his hair out of his face that he knew he had company. When he opened his eyes, he was startled to find what he thought was a being of childhood stories looking at him with compassion in his golden eyes.

"Who are you?"

"I am Kurt, an angel, from heaven. Why are you so sad? I heard your cries last night and came to see what I could do to help. It broke my heart to hear such sadness in anyone."

"I am tired of having my mates dying on me and here I am not able to do a damn thing about it! I want to stop being left alone," James said.

"I guess that is why I was sent down here by Him. It was to comfort and heal you from the inside out. But…"

"I have had a male mate before. In fact, he was my last mate that just past away ten years ago," James said as he fully took in the angel's appearance.

"I know I look different, but I have been told that I have a heart of gold towards mankind and all living things."

LOOKING BEYOND THE OUTER SKIN

"You look a little like a cat."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, but right now I have the strong urge to turn you into my new chew toy," James said jokingly.

"If that will make you happy, then by all means turn me into a chew toy."

James just stood there with a shocked expression on his face that made the angel laugh. Finally, James came out of his stupor and realized that he had made the angel laugh and laughed himself. They laughed to the point of near tears.

"It is good to hear you laugh, my new friend. I guess that is what I can call you now right?"

"Of course, James. Oh, damn it!"

"What," James said a little suprised at the angel's language.

"I have tree sap in my fur. Not a good thing."

"You have fur? May I touch it, please?"

"Sure, as long as we are getting the sap out of it."

"No problem. There is a creek about ten feet from here and I have soap, shampoo, conditioner, and whatever else you need."

"Okay, lets go before it dries and hardens where the only thing that will get it out would be to shave the fur off. I had to do that the last time," Kurt growled remembering it like yesterday.

They talked and joked the whole time they walked over to the creek. While they bathed in it they would sneak a peek at each other's body just to see how well the other was built. Kurt got this child-like look on his face and splashed James. Looking over at Kurt, he decided to dive under the water and pull him under as goofed off like this for an hour and a half until Kurt got tired. Finally, they were just laying on the shore line letting the sun dry their fur when James heard a soft purring noise and realized it was coming from his new friend.

"Do you always purr when you are happy or content?"

"Yes, does it bother you?"

"No, I am okay," he said hoping that his body would not betray him.

"I could fall asleep right here and be happy about it."

"Go for it this is my property. Hell, I do it sometimes too."

Not having to be told twice the little cat-like angel curled up to the safety of his new friend's side and fell asleep. James watched as the angel slept and purred the whole time. Finally the soft noise lulled him into a peaceful slumber. They stay there for at three hours before they got up and started to head back to James' cabin. By the time they arrived, the sun was going down.

"Good thing for microwaves or we would be s.o.l. for dinner. I hope you are hungry because I made a big pot of beef stew," James said.

"I am getting that way. You are not easy to keep up with," Kurt said with a chuckle.

James went about getting the food heated up once they were inside the cabin. Kurt looked around the place getting a feel for the lonely wolf/man that he was now in the company of. Being that he could pick up the feelings of other people, Kurt was able to feel the long lonely years between each and every mate that James ever had. Before he realized it he had tears rolling down his face.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, James' nose picked up the scent of tears being shed and followed the scent until he saw the angel sitting in the hall near his bedroom with his head in his hands crying.

"Kurt, what is wrong? Why are you crying?"

"You have been alone for so long that it has imprinted on the walls of your home and I can pick it being that I am an empath. I promise to never let you be alone again if you will just let me stay with you," Kurt cried as he leaned into James' arm since he sat down beside him.

LIVING WITH AN ANGEL/ LIVING WITH A WOLF

The next morning James found it near impoosible to move because Kurt had curled up on the foot of his bed like a cat. James had to smile at the sight, so he sat there just watching the angel sleeping. He slowly noticed the slight tremble in the angel's body. He looked around foranother blanket only to find none, he came to the only conclusion he could. That was to let Kurt curl up under the blankets with him.

"Kurt, wake up for a minute."

"Huh?"

"Come on, crawl up the bed and get under the covers it is kinda cool this morning."

Kurt crawled up the bed and tunneled under the blankets to get warm. Laying his head down, he fell back to sleep. What he did not know was that his head was on James' shoulder and his arm was across his body. James laid there not wanting to move because he was starting to feel the loneliness ebb away, but he needed to use the restroom. So, grudgingly he got up out of bed. He was glad that he had a master bath in his room or he would not have made it in time. Upon returning he saw the most delicious sight in front of him. His angelic friend was still asleep or so he thought, but was fondling himself which made James' mouth just water wanting a taste of that body. Quietly, he walked back over to the bed and knelt on it. It was enough movement to cause the angel to open his eyes and notice what he was doing and blush at the hungered look that James was giving him.

"Let me help you with that, darlin'. You seemed to be a little out of sorts right now," James growled with a grin. "Sorry about waking you up, but you slightly woke the beast within me and it has been quite a while since I had any loving."

"So your beast is hungry for what I am offering? Well, don't let your beast stay hungry. Let it come out and feed itself until it is satisfied. Before you say it, I realize you are very sexually frustrated and I mean to put all of your hungers to rest," Kurt said. " I am not a perfect angel that is why I am an moon angel. I have a lustful side that has gotten me into trouble alot. I have craved for the touch of another for a long time myself."

Before either could think things through, James had Kurt pinned to the bed kissing him and leaving little nipping marks all over his body. They explored every inch of each other's body finding the right spots to send them soaring in passion or moan in pleasure.

FINDING HEAVEN ON EARTH

They continued to kiss, touch, lick, and finally when James that he could not take anymore Kurt turn over and moved his tail to the side as in an invitaion to James to claim him as his mate. Not one to deny the beast within him that right he gently prepared Kurt's virgin entrance for his cock.

"This is going to hurt a little bit for a little while," he said as he fondled Kurt's ass and his cock to get him to relax.

"I know and believe me when I say that this has been a long time coming. I am the only moon angel that is a virgin!"

"Then I will be as gentle as I can be since it will be your first time and I happen to pretty well endowed."

"Stop talking, please. I just want to heal youand your heart. James, remember what I said about being your chew toy. I want to prove to you that I am willing to be your living chew toy, bed partner, and hopefully permament lover. I am immortal, like you. So I am your last mate and you will never loose me," Kurt said just before he slammed back onto James' cock in one fluid motion.

"Oh, my heavenly mate. You are so tight and feels like I have found heaven at long last," James said as he began to move slowly at first.

James kept this for a long while before letting the beast come out completely and take over. When the wolverine came he began to just pound into Kurt's body and taking them both into the abyss only lovers know of. When James went over, he threw his head back and howled as he climaxed hard into Kurt's body.

"James! I am cumming, my love."

"Cum with me, darlin'."

When, after three hours of steady lovemaking, they finished riding out their last release, they laid there in a heap of tangled limbs and heated, sweaty bodies. When James looked down at Kurt, he noticed a tear.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No. I am happy because now I have a mate."

James leaned down and gave his wingless, cat-like angel a very passionate kiss as to say that he was his forever.


End file.
